


Little Devil 45

by Clusterbusterhustler21



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clusterbusterhustler21/pseuds/Clusterbusterhustler21





	1. Chapter 1

_"yahoo Hiso~ <3"_

_Hisoka smirked "Yahoo~ my little devil" Hisoka flirted back. It was a surprise seeing his lovely little devil had actually made it to the exam. To think Hisoka's little devils moms and dads_ _(who was overprotective, had let their precious little baby out of their babynest was surprising af.) but here the little kiddo was. holding what looked to be a customized envelope with a cocky smirk. "I found something of interest on my way out"  The devil offered the magician the envelope. "I only came over to say hi for a bit Because I think i just found Illu-nii's ototo."  Hisoka raised an eyebrow but only nodded gracefully accepting the envelope. The child raised his fist in a determined pose "It's my first and big chance to make friends with actual kids MY age! can you imagine Hiso? No more baby talk! or bed time rules! just me and hours and hours of fun!!!"_

 _Hisoka smirked and rubbed the little devils head watching him skip away to play._  
_It wasn't often that boy could play with other children thanks to his parents, hopefully this new toy would last a little longer._

* * *

 

The little devil sneaked up to 99 as the boy got a few cans of orange juice from the rookie crusher.  
with a mischeifious smile the little devil tapped 99 on the shoulder making him turn and look.  
"Heyah~ what-ya-drinking there?" 

99 looked at the little devil and his tag number 45.  
he was dressed in an alternative fashion endorsed in unique patterns, 45's hair was short then messily handled. his bright eyes brimming with interest as he waited for Killua's reaction.

"Who are you?" Killua asked.  
45 blinked and pointed at himself "oopps~ well I'm Michi, nice to meet ya, Is that yours?" Michi pointed at Killuas skateboard. "I have seen others play on such a thing but it's the first time i've actually seen one up close."

Killua thought it was weird this guy haven't heard of a skateboard "it's a skateboard." Killua let 45 poke the board and spinn the wheel. "Skateboard huh?.... can you do one of those flip thingies? like this?" Michi pretended to be on a board and did a half somersault flipping his feet with a single hand on the ground.  

"that's simple stuff." Killua boasted.  
"I'm Killua by the way, how old are you? i'm 12" Michi grinned "13."  
Killua patted Michi on his head and grinned as Michi pouted at being teased for being slightly shorter "Stahp that!" He then smirked.  
"Wanna hang out?" 

Killua: "Sure".

**Thus began Michi's first hangout session with his first potential friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

_** { Skipping to second phase since writer is a lazy fuck } ** _

* * *

Michi stretches his arms tall and wide while yawing.  
After a run like that he was starting to get pretty hungry, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon had just arrived only seconds before the second test had started and now the entire horde of applicants were awaiting further instructions. A well shaped woman in shizuku's statue with mint colored hair and a large guy (even larger and wider than Uvo) behind her presented themselves as the new judges. 

"Go out there and catch some pigs then get back here!"   
The woman had said that....... and after a large amount of whining the large horde moved out back into the forest to hunt some pigs.  
Michi ignored his new group in favour of finding the pigs.  
He stepped wrongly and started rolling down a hidden hill with a loud "Weee!!!" he ended his roll with hitting a patch of flowers.  
sitting up he spied Killua and Gon at the top and waved "Killua! Gon! that was so fun!" 

Killua and Gon smirked and started racing down the hill Kurapika and Leorio followed and the group crashed into a heap behind some bushes not far from a herd of oversized pink pigs munching on bones.  
Michi intrigued unnoticed crawled over to the baby pigs and inspected the skulls.  
all the while when Leorio and Killua had a small spat because Leorio had rammed into Killua seconds earlier.  
Michi picked a cracked skull and a leg up of what had been a human and called over to  the others "Look over here!" he rattled the leg and tossed the head away "Fei Fei was right! Pig really eat anything!" 

Leorio paled "You idiot what the hell are you doing!?!" the pigs turned to look at Leorio and the others while Michi was sitting there totally being ignored by the scary Sus scrofa's.  
The wild hogs starts to chase them all with a large shriek leaving Michi blinking and slightly amused.  
"Leorio is to loud for his own good sometimes" Michi snickered and stood back up dusting off his knees "Well time to get me a pig." 

* * *

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Michi**

**Age: 13**  
**Gender: Male**  
**B-Day: The morning of 25th december**  
**Height: 4 ft (exactly)**

  
**::About::**

**Michi is a young and friendly (if not slightly flirty) teenager with the tag number 45 and seems to know Illumi and Hisoka pretty well. Born and left to rot in the wealthy trash of York news top brass waste bin, by an unknown rich lady a random christmas morning. He was then found and raised by the phantom troupe.**

**::Appearance::**

**Michi is a pretty face who is used to being mistaken for as a girl due his stunningly feminine aspects and face. he has violet messy short hair with a single pink highlight on his left side and his eyes are dark pink. Mich is pretty fashion interested and takes color coordination very seriously. He likes to dress in the latest trends with several layers of alternative patterns and accessories. Like his bandana, earrings and fingerless gloves.**  
**he has a thing for bags and is always seen with atleast 2 or 3 of them.**

**He has the same tattoo mark as Chrollo on his forehead and also the same cross on his back with a intricate spider web pattern rooting from his right shoulder and spreads over his upper back. He's short with a dainty body type but under all those layers is a strong well trained body able to handle foes in both numbers and sizes 4 times his own.**

 

**::Personality::**

**Michi is friendly and pretty darn frank with his opinions.**  
**He doesn't expect much from others and he keeps his goals and priorities straight.**  
**Makes his own rules and seems very happy with just making friends and having a good time over all.** **He's not a very loyal person and never get involved with others vendettas and since he's so used to others hating on his benefactors, he just wishes the avengers good luck and sends them the troops way. He is close with Hisoka and Illumi but the troupe actively dislikes Hisoka "Tainting their beloved baby's innocence". So they mostly talk through texts and phone.  
**   



	4. Chapter 4

**(After catching the hogs and back at the coocking station)**

 

"I wonder what this button do?......."

I ask and twist it causing a large tower of flames to rise quickly on the weird looking thing they called a stove... a gas stove.  
The sudden force of heat made me land on my but in awe..... I looked over at Killua and the others pointing a the burning pillar "Killua! The stove turned into a fire tornado!"   
I waved my arms my eyes large and filled with stars. "I wanna make more."  my voice tuned into determination. and pretty soon all four plates were spewing gaslit fire attracting the attention of the other applicants.

Leorio turned into hysterics "Kid what the hell!?" he rushed up and turned them all of much to my disappointment "Awww! Leo that wasn't nice....." he gave me a look of strict disapproval "hasn't anyone told you not to play with fire? you could have made the stove explode!" I turned to look at the stove with new interest.  
Leorio saw it and forbid me from touching the stove.

I pouted, Killua shrugged and Gon smiled apologetically so i frowned and walked away.  
I saw Kurapika not faraway and bounced over hopping onto his back with a "Boo!~" and looked over his shoulder "What are you cooking?"  
Kurapika had flinched while startled by the sudden attack and he smiled slightly bothered but never the less to polite to ward me off "i'm....." I looked around and saw that everyone was doing the same thing. "BBQ!~<3" I got hearts in my eyes. Kurapika nodded.

"I remember one time Uvo and Nobu tried to BBQ! they blew the whole garden up!"   
Kurapika nodded trying to look amused by the story, "I was really tiny back then, it was hilarious watching that large oaf getting scolded by Rollo, I didn't see them for a week after that." I place my hand over my head in thought. Hopping down from Kurapikas back, Kurapika smiled

"Sounds like a large family."

 

I smiled and nodded "yeah! i guess they are pretty large in numbers but i wouldn't really call it family, more like a union of survival."

"That's a weird way of addressing those who raised ya." Leorio cut in.

  
I shrugged "you think?.... Machi-Ma, told me I only had to follow the rules." Leorio and Kurapika tuned in to the curiosity while Gon and Kurapika inched closer at Kurapika's next question "What rules?"

I thought back on the rules and nodded.

"Well.... first rule is about heads.... like i said sometimes pepole just never comeback or just change now and then..... the other rule is Coin flipping."

The tension was let up quickly.

Killua&Gon: "huh?"..........  
Kurapika: "Coin flipping?...."

I nod "Yup, Any dispute between members must be resolved by coin flipping! The loser, who guesses the facing-up side incorrectly, has to listen to the winner."

  
Gon and Killua are looking at one another "That's a pretty original idea to keep the domestic peace" Kurapika concluded.  
"Domestic peace? what tha shell is that???" i asked sincerely puzzled.

 

**"Alright everyone, Times up! line up your food."**

* * *

  **(At mt split hunting for egg's. Killua pov)**

Michi was grinning quiet happily as everyone was dangling from various webbs.  
"This is more like it!!!" He laughed and swung much to Leorio's horror and fury

"Kidd STOP THAT!!!"   
Killua couldn't help but smile, Michi was quickly filling his thoughts.... from his funny face and attractive lack of security.

  
He was like Gon friendly but unlike Gon also dangerous, dangerous in a thrilling sense that blew Killua away.

Michi catched eye with the ex-assassin and grinned, Killua smirked back.  
Perhaps this exam was going to be fun he thought.

"Kidd! Im serious! The webb is comming off!" Leorio cried in vain.


	5. Chapter 5

**(At the blimp after Netero's boring speech)**

Michi giggled like a true criminal as he was holding a bunch of water balloons, a water pistol and a water bazooka.  Crawling the walls of the blimp looking for his victims.

"Fufufu! This is going to be so fun!" His plot involved soaking Gon and Killua then claiming victory. He planted himself outside the room where Netero-jiji was STILL talking.

Waste of time. He huffed to himself, never once had he listened to anyone! Michi proudly boasted to himself selectively ignoring them times he'd had no choice but too.

The door opened! It was time! 

"Finally!~"  he exclaimed. There was a lot of targets that was not HIS targets. But then-

"Gon! Let's go explore!"

"But what about Michi? Killua."

"Mitch ( _official new nickname)_ is not a baby, we'll find him on the g-"

A fountain of water blasted Killua right in his face mid sentence! Gon now also had pink balloon bits on his wet face and dripping hair.

"-go....." killua stood there processing what just happened. 

"Muwah ha! ha ha!" Michi stood a few feet away behind a potted plant. "Victory belongs to me! Look how wet you both are!" He poked his head out so they could see him grinning like an elated racoon.

Killua got a large thick mark on his head. Fully intending on having  his revenge. "Mitch! Get over here! I'll force feed you those balloons!" Michi avoided Killua using the bazooka as a stilt to hunch on. He aimed his lime green and pink plastic weapon at the back of Killuas neck and pulled the trigger.

**[SPLOOSH!]**

"......" Killua's aura changed suddenly into a murderous one. Michi laughed feeling successful as he ran passed Gon shouting.

"They sell the stuff one floor down! I'll be back in five with more ammo!"

Gon could only blink until Killua stopped next to him. "Let's go Gon! It's payback!"

"Ah! S-sure!" And off they went.

* * *

**30 min later Leorio is scolding Killua, Gon and Michi, after getting a dose of water on his sleeping face.**

* * *

 

Michi huffs and stresses they are just having harmless fun and "its just water with glitter in it". He mutters.  
"Besides it's not MY fault!" Leorio had woken up with all the ruckus going on outside in the hallway and peeked outside about to yell at the noisemaker to shut the hell up.  
Then by doing that he'd accidentally gotten himself in the line of fire. Now Killua and Gon (mostly Gon) had their guns confisticated.  
Michi refused however and this is how this argument was taking room.

"Not you fault!?" Leorio argued.  
"Knowing you, It wouldn't surprise me if you have been sneaking around with those in gear during the chairman's speech earlier waiting to pull Gon and Killua into this little shenanigan of yours!" 

Michi stopped frowning in slight surprise, Leorio..... he nailed it. but he was back to huffing in no time.  
"T-Th-That's not relevant ok!" A small blush dyed his cheeks. "Besides! I can do what i want!" Childishly proclaiming that Michi hugged his water bazooka tighter.

"The hell you can! Now hand over the toys before i send you straight to bed!"  
Leorio rapidly tapped his foot with a parent's furry. Something Killua and Gon was accustomed with, Michi however.... well.

He gasped "No Nevah!"   
Leorio towered giving Michi the look.

"You either give me the toys or it's straight to BED"   
Michi glared, to the point where sparks where crackling, during all of his years noone had told him what to do! well, Rollo and the others had moments where they couldn't deal with Michi's spoiled ass and went straight from warnings to just simply enforcing a suitable punishment. (to be honest, there never was any warnings involved) just the sudden force of corporal punishment and a few hours tied up inside a stupid nen infused cardboard box. 

So what Leorio was doing invoked nothing within Michi who knew he was in the clear and right since firstly, he wasn't slapped, punched or in pain. Also secondly, there was no nen infused cardboard box in sight. "I won't give you my TOY'S and i WILL NOT go to bed! Bleh!" Michi stuck his tongue out to Leorio.

Leorio held in another shouting match simply moving out to grab the boy and the toys.  
Michi avoided Leorio and hid behind Killua and Gon with the most defiant and buthurt look on his face "Leorio is stoopid! Meanie! Fun killer! I don't like you! Keep your stupid bed cause i'm keeping MY toys." 

With that Michi ran off on his own hugging his things tightly.  
Leorio gave chase but stopped with a loud "Argh! i swear i'll throttle him one beautiful day!" Then went back to go to bed and sleep some more.  
Killua and Gon stood kinda forgotten where they were.

"Should we explore some more?" Killua finally asked.

"Yeah!" Gon decided to ignore and forget.

* * *

   


End file.
